


Don't Delete Me

by sunrisepeaches



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, Gamer!Josh, M/M, More plot than porn, Porn With Plot, Smut, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunrisepeaches/pseuds/sunrisepeaches
Summary: Justin, the video game character that Josh created, came to life in his creator’s room and begged not to delete him.But he found his creator’s beauty so outstanding, he can’t help but seduce him to show his love.
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos/Justin De Dios, Joshtin - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Don't Delete Me

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be my gift for joshtin shippers on their 10th monthsary but i wasn't able to finish it on time :( 
> 
> btw just a disclaimer, i’m not one to play computer games. i really have zero idea what goes on in the gaming world. i hope my work (coupled with some research) does justice to this little fantasy.
> 
> one more thing, as always, this fic is really long and draggy but you can always skip to the secks part if you want to
> 
> ya nasties

The cursor hovers over the ‘yes’ button as Josh contemplates for the last time whether or not he should really delete his character. 

**_“Are you sure you want to delete ‘Justin’?”_** Josh reads over and over again.

After two years of playing, Josh felt the need to create a new character, someone stronger than Justin. He has been upgraded so much over the years to the point where he has reached his limits, but was deemed not enough.

But wouldn’t it be such a shame if Josh just deletes him? After all those years?

This dilemma left Josh exhausted. He breathes out heavily before deciding that he gives up and that he will think about this the next morning. He stood out of his computer chair and walked back to his bed, his headphones still on, as it was still playing music.

Josh was about to fall into a deep slumber when he heard a sound that resembles an electric charge. He suddenly rose from his pillow, scared that his night lamp was about to explode.

But what he saw next was even scarier.

Josh’s blood ran cold as he found a slender, but muscled figure lying on the floor in defeat, almost as if he was beaten up.

 _“No!”_ The strange man screams, grunting ever so often in pain. _“Don’t,”_ He looks up to meet Josh’s perplexed gaze. _“Don’t delete me, creator, I beg of you.”_ the man pleads.

Josh does not know if he wants to call the police on this man. However, his gut feeling tells him that he has seen him somewhere before, but he can’t quite put a finger on it yet.

Josh’s eyes minutely scan his disheveled appearance. He does recognize those boots, the gloves, the eyeglasses, and the long, chestnut-colored hair… Then it hit him.

But before Josh was given the chance to speak, the now familiar man slowly stood up from his spot, making Josh shift uncomfortably on his bed.

Josh can’t believe this is all happening. He discreetly pinched his arm under the covers to see if he was dreaming, but this was indeed real life. 

_“J-”_ Josh can’t bring himself to say his name in disbelief. _“Justin?”_ the name shakily comes out of his mouth.

 _“Why yes, creator. It’s me, Justin, the one you so carefully sculpted with your own hand. The one you stayed up all night with, battle after battle.”_ Justin hesitated, observing Josh’s confused expression. _“But, creator, why do you look rather… mystified?”_

Josh still can’t be able to utter a single word, still _mystified_ , as Justin has said. His heart could leap out of his chest and race away from his body. That was how scared he was.

Justin took time to observe Josh’s bewildered demeanor, then it occurred to him that it must be his beaten up state that made Josh so dumbfounded.

 _“Ah,”_ Justin scans his own body. _“Forgive me for my tattered appearance. I broke many laws today.”_ He whispered, remembering everything he went through, just to escape his world. _“The very rules of creation itself, bent and broken just to be here.”_

Justin then brings his head up to look at Josh, who seems to be a lot more composed now, considering everything that just happened. _“Just to finally gaze upon your face.”_ he smiled, a lot of emotion hidden behind it.

 _“This can’t be happening.”_ Josh laughs, denial evident in his tone. He could swear he’s going crazy. 

He wants to touch Justin’s face to really see if this is real.

 _To touch Justin’s face…_ He couldn’t even believe that he was _seeing_ his computer game character in real life, let alone think about touching his face.

“I’m sorry but do you… do you mind if I touch your face?” Josh asks hesitantly.

“Not at all, my maker.” Justin moves closer to the bed, where Josh still sits.

Josh moves out of his spot and positions himself on his knees to caress Justin’s face.

The second his finger came in contact with Justin’s cheek, goosebumps ran all over his skin. Josh immediately brings his hands to his mouth in shock. He felt his knees weaken, making him sit directly on the back of his legs.

Justin wished Josh's hand stayed on his face for much longer. The warmth of Josh's slightest touch blazed through his entire body.

 _“Oh my god…”_ Josh says, his hands still on his mouth. _“How did this happen? How… How the hell did you get here?”_

 _“That, my creator, I cannot say. Of all the laws in my universe, this is one I can never bring myself to break. Not once in my life.”_ Justin says apologetically.

 _“Oh,”_ Josh whispered. _“But I do have to ask, why are you here?”_

 _“Ah, as for my reason for being here, well… “_ Justin’s voice turns melancholic. _“Creator, forgive me, but…”_ He looks up to meet Josh’s eyes, fighting back tears. _“Did I hear correctly that you were going to… delete me?”_

Josh looks down in shame. Of the many thoughts running in his mind a thousand miles per hour, there was only one question that kept on repeating.

**_“Are you sure you want to delete Justin?”_ **

_“Truly, I would never assume to second-guess your wisdom, creator, but…”_ Justin feels his whole body tremble, fearing that his creator would eradicate his existence altogether. _“Why?”_

Upon seeing his character’s pensive state, Josh felt an ache in his chest. Regret and shame taking over him.

 _“After all we’ve been through together, literal years of our lives spent in warzone after warzone, what could possibly bring you to do it?”_ Justin asked, finally letting a single tear run down his face.

Josh didn’t know what to do or say. He just sat there, feeling shameful, but at the same time he mentally thanked himself for not doing anything yet.

 _“I…”_ Josh scratches his head, unsure of what to say other than _“yeah I just needed a new character because you were too weak already.”_

_“I’m sorry, Justin, but I…” Josh stammers “I really don’t know what has gotten into me.”_

Josh begins to realize that tears were already trickling down Justin’s face. A wave of guilt washed over him as he saw how emotional Justin was. He truly had no idea that this fictional character, this fantasy, _his only escape from the real world,_ wanted to live so badly, he would cross oceans and break laws just to find his maker and beg for one more chance at life.

 _“Oh my god, Justin. No.”_ Josh stands from his bed and walks over to Justin, who was trying to keep calm and composed. _“Please don’t cry.”_ Josh cups the taller man’s face and wipes his tears away with his thumb.

 _“I’m sorry, creator,”_ Justin sniffles, slowly regaining composure. _“I always appear to be strong in our battles but this is the only time I get to reveal my fragile side.”_ He lightly chuckles.

Josh was about to say that it’s normal for a human being to show and feel emotions, but he doesn’t even know if Justin is a human at this point. More so, he doesn’t even know if Justin IS real. He has grown so accustomed to him just being there on his computer, fighting off opponents and claiming territories. Who knows that he would one day find him lying on his bedroom floor literally begging for his life?

 _“Let’s sit on the bed, shall we?”_ Josh invited.

The soft material of the bed startled Justin as soon as he sat down. Like a child, he bounced up and down the bed in curiosity. Josh just looked at him in amusement, finding Justin’s unfamiliarity cute.

 _“My, creator, this bed is a lot softer than I was used to.”_ Justin remarked, still astonished at the way the bed feels. _“Back in my world, sleeping mats like these never felt this comfortable…”_ Justin recalls. 

_“Wait, Justin, where did your armor go?”_ Josh asked, just noticing that the navy-green bulletproof suit that used to fit snugly on his body, was gone.

 _“Ah, my armor…”_ Justin frowns at the memory of his most favorite item being sacrificed just to escape his universe.

This will all be worth it, he thought, if he convinces his pathfinder to not erase him from his world forever.

 _“I lost it on my way here. I had… an accident, which explains these scabs,”_ Justin says, raising his arms, where most of his wounds are.

Seeing all of Justin’s bruises, Josh looks back on all the downfalls, the times they’ve failed missions, lost allies, and the near-death experiences, he can’t help but wonder if there have been moments where Justin just contemplated surrendering. 

_"Justin, I have a question,"_ Josh softly grabbed Justin’s hand. _“With everything you’ve been through, all of the pain and suffering, has there been a time where you just… thought of giving up?”_

Justin was quite surprised by what he just heard. He never expected his maker to care about little things like these, but he was rather flattered by the simple concern, which made his ears turn slightly red.

 _“Well, there will always be days wherein we think about submitting to our weaknesses. Many of my kind have contemplated it, as well. It could never be avoided”_ Justin confessed. _“But what sets me apart from them is that I have a driving force; this mantra that my mind chants whenever I feel like giving up.”_ Justin tightens his grip on Josh’s hand and looks into his eyes. _“To be honest, maker, hadn’t I been so strong, during that moment I saw… or perhaps felt what you were about to do, I would have basked in my own misery and waited until I was gone.”_

Josh didn’t expect something like that to come out of Justin’s mouth. He never knew that someone he just used to stare at in his computer screen would have such an outlook in life.

Since all of this was happening, what better way to spend the whole night than to play _21 questions_ with Justin, right? Josh asked Justin a whole series of questions from what his most favorite achievements were to what happens to him during days where he does not have any battle to fight, or in Josh's point of view, when the computer was off. 

As time passes by and for every word that has been said, the pair seem to have felt a stronger connection between each other. Sometimes one of them would blush when he catches the other staring so intensely at him. The one staring would turn equally as pink once he realized he's been caught.

Their hands have been intertwined for God knows how long. Justin caresses his thumb on the top of Josh's hand, which made Josh feel tingles down his spine.

 _"I used to worship you, you know?"_ Justin admits. _"Gods above, in many ways I still do worship you. You were always this disembodied voice, this… guiding feeling in my heart."_ he smiles. _"I won't lie, it got scary sometimes. You and I, we've been to the literal ends of the world. Ends of time in itself, and that can be pretty terrifying. But because of you, I wouldn't be so scared anymore. You've really made me a stronger person than I was. I knew I could brave any dungeon, fight any dragon, take down any foe… because you were guiding me."_

 _"Justin…"_ Josh says, turning into putty with Justin's words. _"I… I admire you as well."_ he feels himself heat up _"I've always admired you for being strong. To be really honest, you're a lot stronger than I am."_ Josh admits. 

_"Every time I see you accomplish something… I don't know…"_ Josh laughs in embarrassment. He can't believe he's exposing himself. _"I always thought about what it would be like to be in your shoes, to be as strong as you, you know?"_ Josh laughs and looks down, all flustered and shy. _"God I don't know what I'm saying anymore."_

Justin can't help but notice the way Josh's eyes turn into the smallest crescents when he smiles. The little bags under his eyes, the way he speaks, the way he slightly tilts his head when he can't seem to find the right words to say, all of the little details, he finds himself admiring them even more.

 _“You are beautiful, you know?”_ Justin remarked, out of the blue, which took Josh by surprise.

 _“I’ve never had my heart set on another." Justin added. "Now that I’ve seen that your physical form is as perfect as I pictured it to be, I know that everything is right in this world.”_ Justin smiles fondly.

Josh remained stunned and speechless. He could feel his face heating up and his body trembling, his heart now racing a hundred miles per hour. He could explode any minute now.

 _“Seeing your heated gaze upon me, and your flustered state, may I be so bold to ask,”_ Justin stares deeper into Josh’s eyes. _“do you see me, creator? Do you know me? For I see you,”_ Justin brings his hand up to caress Josh’s cheek. _“and all of your perfection. And I know now what this effect you’re having on me truly is. Come, give me your hand.”_ Justin grabs the older man's hand and places it on his chest.

The warmth of Justin's chest spreads through Josh's entire body from the palm of his hands. He could feel his heart beating letting him know that his life matters.

What he doesn't know, though, that Justin's heart is beating for _him._ It's been chanting his name for who knows how long.

_"Let me tell you now, finally and utterly, that I am yours. And if you accept my humble heart, I will always be yours."_

Justin stares deeply into Josh's eyes, taking in the warmth of his gaze. He places his hand on Josh's heated cheek and caresses it with his thumb before his eyes travel down to his lips. The very lips that he has been dying to taste ever since he fell in love with his pathfinder's beauty.

They both do not know if it's the intensity of the atmosphere or their burning desire that lead them to slowly inch closer and closer, before finally feeling their lips softly press against each other.

 _"Heaven is on your lips."_ Justin smiles after letting go of the kiss. _"I just had to wonder… What might I taste elsewhere?"_

 _"Ah, Justin…"_ Josh moans. _"Justin, I swear whatever you do makes my heart flutter."_ he confesses, feeling Justin plant soft kisses along his jaw. _"It's as if I get shy around you."_

 _"No need to be shy, my heart."_ Justin nibbles at Josh's ear. _"I could still remember feeling your gaze on me whenever I find new equipment"_ Justin chuckles. _"Or when you stare at me from every angle when I try on a new garment."_ Justin travels to Josh's neck, earning a soft whimper from the older man. _"Only rightly so. It is just for a crafter to admire their handy work, don't you think?"_ Justin chuckles. _"And I enjoyed putting on the show, just as long as it was for you."_

Josh brought Justin's head up to face him and placed his lips on the other man's soft ones. He placed a hand at the back of Justin's neck to deepen the kiss.

 _"My love, I cannot handle this anymore."_ Justin says as he feels the heat between his legs. _"May I, creator? Please, allow me to remove these bothersome clothes, so that I may have you, and you me."_ Justin tugs at the hem of Josh's shirt.

Josh started by trying to remove Justin's glasses, but he was stopped from doing so.

 _"Please, leave my viewing lenses, I quite like them."_ Justin softly laughs.

 _"Oh, your glasses?"_ Josh confirmed, surprised to hear another way to say it.

 _"Ah, glasses, you call them?"_ Justin laughs. _"Alright then, let's just leave my glasses on, and for you, let's leave this… uh, headpiece on."_ Justin refers to Josh's headphones that have been sitting peacefully on his head throughout the whole night. He finds it so attractive on him, he has been fantasizing about Josh in only those headphones.

 _"Really? These?"_ Josh pointed at his headphones. _"Okay then."_ He laughs lightly.

As soon as they removed every piece of clothing from their bodies, Justin placed his lips back on Josh's while slowly pushing him towards the bed.

Justin seemed to be so good at this, Josh can't help but wonder if he has ever done anything like this..

 _"Never, my maker."_ Justin answered. _"I have only ever been yours._ But I've read enough stories and heard enough tales to know the correct path." 

Justin started kissing and licking on Josh's neck which made Josh shudder. His hands then roamed around the older's torso, waking up every nerve in his body.

Josh, on the other hand, had both his arms wrapped around Justin's back. He tugs on Justin's hair, slowly losing control of his movements.

The moan that came out of Justin's mouth made him want to have his hands on his hair forever. 

_"These tales, they've told me how this all works, but they said nothing of how it would make my heart race."_ Justin chuckles.

Josh can't believe all of this was happening. He went from stressing out over this complicated dilemma, to believing that he has gone insane, to right here, right now, with Justin, _his computer game character,_ igniting his senses with every touch, every kiss, every word that he says. Every move Justin makes sends him closer to heaven.

A part of him still thinks he could be going insane.

It's just too good to be true.

 _"Is it okay if I move further down, my love?"_ Justin asks for permission.

 _"Please."_ Josh pleads before spreading his legs open, exposing his hard length to the man who is now kissing on the inside of his thighs.

Justin lifts his head from Josh's legs to admire the way his body seems so frail but strong beneath him. The way he closes his eyes and breathes heavily in anticipation.

 _"Please believe me, my master, when I tell you that you are the most beautiful gem that I have ever seen."_ Justin smiles. _"I could get lost in your eyes."_ He stares at them one last time before dipping his head down to kiss Josh again.

Josh screams in surprise and pleasure the second he feels Justin's hand on his hard length. His eyes are tightly shut but his mouth is wide open as the younger man moves his hand up and down his wet cock.

 _"Please, my heart, let me hear every moan,"_ Justin teases the tip of Josh's cock to elicit more sounds from him. _"your sweet sighs send me to heaven. Please let me hear how good I make you feel because I,"_ He kisses Josh's neck and looks straight into his eyes. _"I want to make you feel so good."_

Justin kisses his way down Josh's body until he reaches his ass. _"Is it okay if I touch you here? I promise you I will be gentle."_ He asks for permission.

 _"Do whatever you want to me, Justin. Please."_ Josh begs, still feeling the pleasure Justin's trail of kisses gave him.

Justin slowly pushes a finger inside Josh's entrance, which earned a whimper from the latter. He found Josh's moans so hot, he immediately started pulling his finger out, then pushing further in, hoping it makes him feel good.

The whimpers that started coming out of Josh's mouth told him that he's on the right path.

Two fingers in and Justin's cock is already aching with his desire for Josh. He decides he can't wait any longer and pulls his finger out of Josh's ass, sure enough that it's stretched out enough already.

 _"How do you feel, my love? Are you well?"_ Justin asks as he positions himself near Josh's entrance.

 _"I want you inside me, please."_ Josh pleads before letting out a moan as soon as he felt Justin suddenly thrust into him, immediately hitting his prostate.

 _"Yes! Oh, lights, blind me. More, my love. Please. I need more."_ Justin moans as he thrusts deeper into Josh.

Josh reaches one hand out to touch Justin's face, feeling it burn up from all of the pleasure he has been feeling. The other hand grips on his pillow, holding on for dear life.

 _"Oh my god, Justin!!"_ Josh cries out. _"You feel so good inside me."_

 _"You deserve so much more than this, my love. You deserve to feel loved, to feel good, to feel desired."_ Justin moans as he starts to slow down, wanting to savor every moment. _"I want to make love to you. I want you to know that I am yours and only yours."_

Josh's heart is about to burst. This intimate moment ignited something in him that he has never felt before. _Love_ . That was something he has been dying to feel for such a long time now. Perhaps, that is why he has been slowly losing focus on his computer games. He just wants to disconnect and be out there. He wanted to feel validated, desired, _loved._ So far, he has only felt that with Justin. For every hour he spends on this computer game, he feels that it's only this fictional character that has given him so much appreciation.

 _"Justin…"_ Josh sighs. All of his senses have been awakened. Justin's cock buried deep inside him, his hand on his cock, and his tongue teasing his nipple. He couldn't ask for anything better. He was overwhelmed.

This whole moment proves that Justin really does appreciate Josh. The way he thrusts in and out of him, the way he makes sure he is taken care of, the way he makes Josh feel treasured and loved, this all shows how much Justin appreciates Josh.

 _"Justin I- OH MY GOD JUSTIN PLEASE!!"_ Josh screams as he feels himself getting closer to orgasm.

 _"It's- it's coming love! Agh!"_ Justin moans. _"Please! Take my seed and make me whole! Let me claim you with my molten promise, deep inside you where only I belong"_ he screams, overwhelmed with all of the pleasure he has been feeling. _"NOW! YES! YES!"_ Justin cries as he finally gets his release.

 _"Justin… Oh my god."_ Josh moans, still shaking from his orgasm.

Justin's head rests on Josh's shoulder while he is still throbbing inside him. He can feel Josh's arms slowly snaking their way around him with one arm on his back and the other resting on his head.

 _"I'm yours, creator."_ Justin says, his head still on Josh's shoulder. He looks up to see his maker admiring him and his pure beauty. Josh gives him a fond smile. _"Here, and in my world, I will always be yours. This feeling... this perfection, all of this will always be yours, in this life and in all others."_ He brings his hand to Josh's cheek.

 _"Just promise me,"_ Justin whispered. _"that you won't delete me."_

**Author's Note:**

> there was **an attempt.**
> 
> i'm so sorry this whole thing was laced with too much flowery words and stuff. i envisioned justin as this majestic god-like royal omg basta computer game character and that he spoke like one as well.
> 
> anyways, again, thank you so much for reading this thing whatever this is HSJHDJDJD I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN TOO PROUD OF MY WORK LATELY!!! :(((
> 
> i might hold off for a bit before coming back here again so that i can practice a bit more on my writing. i'll take the time to read more and learn more. you guys do know that i'm a little new to this, right? 😅 i seem to have enjoyed this a little more than i expected and it is all because of you guys.
> 
> thank you, always.
> 
> \- peaches
> 
> p.s. follow me on twitter if you want my un is @_sunrisepeaches tysm


End file.
